


The Variety Experiment

by Jasmine_Shigeru



Series: The Experiment [1]
Category: 21 Jump Street (TV), Angel: the Series, Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Once Upon a Time (TV), Smallville, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Shigeru/pseuds/Jasmine_Shigeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots of some of my favorite shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night

**Author's Note:**

> Each pairing will have 3 chapters dedicated to them.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia dreams unwanted dreams of Angel.

Title: The Variety Experiment  
Author: Jasmine Shigeru  
Pairing: Cordelia Chase/Angel (Angelus); Judy Hoffs/Tom Hanson; Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen; Belle/Rumpelstiltskin (Mr. Gold); Ororo Munroe (Storm)/Logan (Wolverine); Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver; Lois Lane/ Clark Kent  
Summary: A series of shorts based on 7 different fandoms.  
AN: These are a series of drabbles to keep me writing when I have writer’s block.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, 21 Jump Street, Arrow, Once Upon a Time, X-men, Power Rangers, or Smallville nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.  
Rating: M

The Variety Experiment  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Cordelia Chase/Angel (Angelus)  
Summary: Cordelia dreams unwanted dreams of Angel.  
Chapter One: Night  
Cordelia’s voice hitched in her throat as she writhed against her satin sheets. The fabric slipped through her fingers and made her feet slide against the soft surface. Her hands found their way into her partner’s hair as his tongue attacked her clit.

She gasped as she thrust her hips. Her partner placed one hand on her hips to still her. The other’s fingers were busy thrusting inside her tight channel. Her body clenching tight, preparing for an amazing orgasm. Cordelia could feel it building and building until…

“Oh, Angel,” She cried out as she came.

Cordelia sat up. She was gasping for air. Her body tingled pleasantly. She shivered as she felt a thrilling chill run up her spine.

“Wow,” she whispered to herself before she reclined on her bed once more.

She was amazed. She hadn’t dreamt about Buffy’s psycho ex-boyfriend since she found out he was a vampire. She really shouldn’t be dreaming about him now.

One, he was still a vampire. Two, she had a boyfriend. Three, the vampire would sooner kill her right now than sleep with her.

Cordelia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She needed to go back to sleep. She was not going to touch herself. She was just going to allow her body to calm down on its own. She needed to do this.

Sighing, Cordelia ignored her body’s desires and tried to calm down to fall asleep.

It was working, Cordelia felt herself dozing off. She was in a pleasant dream state.

She could feel the cool grass beneath her. Her hands digging into the soft soil as she grabbed for purchase. Her new partner hovered above her. One of his hands was wrapped around her body, holding her to him. The other was groping her breast, playing with the hardened nipple.

Cordelia gasped and sighed as the man’s hips thrust into hers and he groaned as she returned the movement.

It was intense and pleasurable and it will be over far too soon.

The thrusting came faster and harder and Cordelia screamed as her orgasm shot through her body.

Her partner bit savagely into her throat, draining the blood from her body as he came. Cordelia could feel her life slipping away and her pleasure increasing at the same time.

“Angelus,” Cordelia gasped out as she sat up. She groped and scratched at her neck feeling for puncture wounds.

She sighed in relief as she felt nothing but her smooth skin.

“I really need to stop hanging around those losers,” she said to herself before gasping at the shadow that passed her window.

Was Angelus watching her as she squirmed in her bed? God, she hoped not. That was just all kinds of wrong.  
END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Judy/Tom


	2. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Judy having a little fun. Season 1.

21 Jump Street  
Judy Hoffs/Tom Hanson  
Summary: Tom and Judy having a little fun. Season 1.  
Chapter Two: Fun  
Tom stared at Judy from his desk next to hers. She glanced over and smiled back, blushing at the admiring expression on his face. She tucked some hair behind her ear and went back to her paperwork. A few minutes later, a paper airplane landed on her desk next to her hand. She looked up in Tom’s direction only to see he was working on his own paperwork.

Judy unfolded the plane to see a note written on the lined surface.

Hey, Hot Stuff.

Judy let out an audible laugh and some of her co-workers stared at her curiously. She ducked her head in a shy, embarrassed gesture. She chanced a glance at Tom, who was now staring at her again. She bit her lip and began to write on the sheet of paper.

How’s it cooking, cutie?

She folded the sheet of paper back into an airplane and threw it over to Tom. He was back to his paperwork. The plane landed neatly on top of the form he was filling out. Judy watched as Tom unfolded the paper and read her response. He chuckled softly to himself and wrote below her neat handwriting, folded the plane and tossed it so it glided back to her desk.

Judy eagerly unfolded the plane and choked.

Thinking of those gorgeous legs and where I want them.

She looked back over to Tom but he had returned to his paperwork. She looked back at the paper and read the sentence again. She gulped unsure how to response and looked back at Tom. This time he was looking at her with a pleased expression on his face.

Judy frowned and picked up her pen.

Where exactly do you want my legs?

She remade the airplane and sent it flying. She watched Tom open the note and then immediately respond and returned the plane to her.

Wrapped around my waist while I thrust into you, of course.

Judy did not need to look up to see the smug look on his face.

Oh, I was thinking more like around your handsome face as you ate me out.

She tossed the plane to Tom. This time, he was the one who blushed and gulped.

That’s good too.

Judy smiled at the response. Obviously, she had left Officer Hanson speechless.

What, cat got your tongue?

Tom frowned down at her response, before writing furiously.

No, just thinking about my tongue down your throat, still thrusting into you, one of my hands playing at your breast, while the other one plays between your legs.

Judy had to take a gulp of water before responding to that one.

Well, Officer Hanson, all I can say to that is damn.

The smug look was on Tom’s face again.

Well, Officer Hoffs, just name the time and the place and I’ll make it happen.

Judy was about to write a response when Captain Fuller snatched the rumpled paper from her desk. He read it quickly and gave the two officers a shameful look before balling up the paper and throwing it into the nearest trashcan.

“Cool it you two,” he said in an authoritative voice only meant for them. “Back to work. I don’t want to have to get Blowfish to bring up a couple of buckets of cold water for you two.”

Judy and Tom nodded in sync before returning to their forgotten paperwork.

Later, Judy was lying in bed thinking of the flirting note. She wondered if Tom had been serious. She would not have minded if he had been. She debated if she should call him and find out but decided against it. Instead, she drifted into a pleasant sleep and dreamed.

She dreamed of, first, Tom’s head between her legs, his tongue stroking her firmly, driving her mad. Then, she dreamed of him thrusting firmly into her, his tongue deep in her mouth, one hand pinching one of her firm nipples and the other hand stroking her clit.

Judy woke before her climax hit. Her alarm was blazing unpleasantly in her ear and she shut it off to roll over and cuddle with one of her pillows. Not even, two minutes passed before she heard her phone ring and groaning, she answered it.

“Hello, Jude,” Tom’s sleep heavy voice said through the receiver.

“Hi, Tom,” Judy said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “What’s up?”

“Thinking of you,” he said. “Couldn’t stop.”

Judy blushed. Her dream was still fresh in her mind and her body was overheated with lust.

“Oh,” was all she could say.

“Yeah,” Tom said. “I was wondering if you wanted to name that time and place.”

Judy smiled.

“Yeah, I do.”  
END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen


	3. Ollie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out at a club, Felicity meets Oliver. Pre-Arrow AU. No Island

Arrow  
Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
Summary: Out at a club, Felicity meets Oliver. Pre-Arrow AU. No Island  
Chapter Three: Ollie  
“Come on, Lissie,” Iris West said to her friend, encouraging her to take another shot. “You've only had one. And you, Caitlyn, need to down you’re first.”

Iris, Felicity “Lissie” Smoak, and Caitlyn Snow were at the Northern Beach club in Starling City. They lived in Central City but were vacationing. Iris had talked her two brainy friends into a night out.

They were sitting in a booth close to the bar. Iris was wearing a red dress. The cloth was loose and the straps were ruby sequenced. She was wearing black pumps. Her hair fell in waves to touch the top of her shoulders. Caitlyn was wearing a black dress. It was springy, with semi cupped sleeves. Her shoes wear nude pumps. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. Felicity wore an emerald green dress. One strap on her left shoulder. The material was sprinkled with sparse glitter. Her heels were strappy and silver. All dresses fell to mid-thigh and showed off their curves.

“Alright,” Caitlyn said taking a deep breath and downing her shot.

Felicity followed suit.

“Please, don’t tell Ronnie,” Caitlyn pleaded.

“I won’t, as long as you don’t tell Barry,” Iris said.

“Deal,” Caitlyn said.

Felicity said nothing. She had no boyfriend back home. She had broken up with Cooper months ago. She wasn’t sorry for it. Cooper went from being a sweet sometimes wild, antigovernment, great in bed, boyfriend to a douchebag, conformist. Breaking up with him was the best thing to ever happen in her life.

“Sorry, Lissie,” Caitlyn said.

“No problem,” Felicity said. “I’m good.”

“Besides, Lissie is free,” Iris cheered, her voice a little high pitched. “She can have any man in this club.”

“I don’t know about that,” Felicity said bashfully.

“Sure you can,” Caitlyn said after taking a long sip of her Long Island Iced Tea. “You look great.”

“No I can’t,” Felicity said.

“Yes you can,” Iris said back.

“Really, I can’t.”

“I think you can,” a voice that wasn’t Iris or Caitlyn’s said. In fact, it was a man’s voice.

Felicity turned around to see a handsome man. Tall with short blond hair and blue eyes. Very blue eyes. He was smiling at her. He wore a charcoal suit, no tie. Two of his top buttons were undone.

“Oh shit,” exclaimed Iris. “You’re Oliver Queen.”

She grabbed Caitlyn’s arm and shook her.

“That’s Oliver Queen.” She said again.

“Ollie, please,” Ollie said.

Felicity was speechless. Half of the Starling City Playboys was standing before her.

“And you are?” he asked her.

“Lissie. No Felicity Smoak,” Felicity gulped out. “Felicity Smoak.”

“I would introduce myself but your lovely friend has already done it for me,” Ollie said.

Felicity heard Iris squeal and Caitlyn giggle from behind her.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Felicity,” Ollie said and Felicity nearly melted with the way he said her name. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your beautiful friends?”

His smile was charming.

Felicity turned and pointed to her friends.

“This is Iris and Caitlyn,” she pointed to each of them respectively.

“Nice to meet you,” said Iris with a beaming smile.

“Yes, it’s a pleasure,” said Caitlyn shyly, her lips were on her straw.

“Nice meeting you too,” said Ollie.

When Felicity turned to him, he was staring at her. She blushed.

“I would like to buy you a drink,” Ollie offered.

“Okay,” Iris said before Felicity could say anything.

“What are you ladies drinking,” he asked.

“Appletini,” Iris said holding up her drink.

“Long Island,” Caitlyn said.

“And you?” He asked not taking his eyes off of Felicity’s.

“Rum and coke,” she said.

Ollie walked to the bar and ordered the drinks. The girls watched him as he leaned over to talk to the bartender.

“He has an amazing ass,” Caitlyn said and Felicity and Iris laughed.

Ollie came back. He handed the drinks to them and kept a glass of whiskey for himself.

“Thank you,” Felicity said.

“Where are you from?” he asked as he sat in their booth, beside Felicity.

“Central City,” Caitlyn answered with too much enthusiasm.

“Where’s your partner in crime?” Felicity asked.

“I didn’t know that Tommy and my reputation stretched all the way to Central City,” Ollie said.

“It does,” Iris said cheekily.

Ollie smiled and shrugged.

“Tommy is at home with his fiancée,” he said.

“Well, I guess the word hasn’t caught up with us yet,” Iris said.

“Guess not,” Ollie said.

They continued to talk for a while. Eventually, Caitlyn was way too drunk and Iris decided to take her home. Felicity said she wanted to stay longer with Ollie.

“Be careful,” Iris whispered in her ear when she kissed Felicity’s cheek.

Ollie smiled at her.

“Green is your color,” he said.

“You should see me in red,” Felicity said before blushing deeply. “Not that we’re ever going to see each other again. I was implying that this was more than once in a lifetime kind of thing. Not unless you don’t want it to be. But of course, you don’t.”

“Felicity,” Ollie said softly. “Relax.”

Felicity took a deep breath and released it.

“We’re just talking,” Ollie said.

“Right, only talking,” she said.

And they talked. They talked so long, that Iris had texted her to see if she were okay. Felicity texts her back saying everything was going fine and Ollie hadn’t made any move. Iris quickly texts back saying that maybe she should make the first move.

“Everything okay,” Ollie asked.

“Yeah,” Felicity said. “My friend, Iris, thinks I should sleep with you.”

“What do you think?” he asked.

Felicity gulped. It’s been a long time since she got laid. Way longer than before her break up with Cooper. Oliver Queen oozed sex and Felicity found it very appealing. Especially after so many drinks and their long conversation.

“I think that it’s a great idea,” she said.

“Me too,” Ollie said and offered his hand.

Felicity took his hand and the next few minutes went by in a blur. One minute, they were in the crowded club and the next, they were in the abandoned hallway at the back of the club.

Ollie had Felicity up against the wall. Felicity had her legs wrapped around Ollie’s waist. Felicity’s skirt was pushed up to her waist. Ollie’s pants were shoved to his knees. He was fucking her hard and fast. Felicity clawed at his back as he kissed her fiercely. It didn’t take them long to come.

“Damn,” Ollie muttered still holding Felicity up against the wall.

“Yeah,” Felicity panted.

“I think I might be making a visit to Central City,” Ollie said seriously.

Felicity blushed.

“I would like to see you in red.”

There was a lustful smile on Ollie’s face.

“I think that could be arranged,” Felicity said boldly.

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Belle/Rumpelstiltskin


	4. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold visits Belle in the library.

Once Upon a Time  
Belle French/Mr. Gold  
Summary: Gold visits Belle in the library.  
Chapter Four: Library  
They were sort of on the right track. Well, more so than the week before. Between Rumple keeping her from her father, Rumple keeping secrets from her to her father having her kidnapped, and her father trying to send her over the town line to erase her memories, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin haven’t really had an easy relationship. So, it was a bit surprising when she heard the tapping of Rumple’s cane on the linoleum floor of the library. She still blushed and smiled when she heard him call her name. She bit her lip and did not answer him. Instead, let him search for her.

She was in the back of the building. She was supposed to be stacking the books but instead, she was reading one of the books that she found in the section she was in. The book didn’t belong there, not with her new system, but it was there and she opened its cover to read what the book was about. That was well over an hour ago and she was still reading.

“What are you reading?” Rumble said softly stopping beside her.

Belle held up the book, showing him the cover without taking her eyes off the page she was reading.

“Lolita? You do know what that book is about?” Rumple asked with a raised brow and Belle giggled.

“I didn’t until I found it,” she said. “Have you read it?”

“I do have a vague memory of Mr. Gold reading the book many times in the past,” Rumble said.

“Mr. Gold must have a thing for a younger woman?” Belle giggled.

Rumple chuckled softly. He brushed the hair away from her face. She knew he could see the light blush there.

“Maybe he does,” he said softly in her ear.

It sent chills down her spine. This was nothing out of the ordinary for them. They flirted a lot, especially when she was living with him.

Belle finally placed the book down on top of the cart beside her. She turned to face Rumple.

“What brings you her?” she asked.

Rumple gave his best charming smile and wrapped his left arm around her waist. He pulled her closer.

“The lovely librarian,” he said.

Belle’s blush deepened.

“Oh,” she said. “Well, I guess that’s good.”

“You guess?”

Belle let out a little-amused laugh.

“It’s definitely a good thing,” she said as her blush deepened.

She was in a good mood and she could see Rumple was happy to see that he was welcomed that day.

“I wanted to know if you would like to have lunch with me,” he asked.

“I believe I did say something about a hamburger,” Belle recalled her ‘olive branch’ the day he gave her the library.

“Yes, I believe so,” Rumple said. He began to pull away but Belle wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Not yet,” she said feeling bold. She had missed his arms around her. She had missed his warmth. She paused for only a moment before she kissed him. Rumple returned the kiss slowly and Belle understood his hesitation. So, she pressed her lips to his with more enthusiasm. Rumble finally responded and the kiss grew more passionate.

Before everything had happened and they were living together, Rumple and Belle’s kisses were quickly growing in passion. Their first few kisses were sweet and welcoming. Then they became more passion-driven and was pushing to lust driven every time their lips touched.

Belle moaned softly into the kiss and Rumple’s hand went into her hair. Belle pressed herself as close to Rumple as she possibly could get and Rumple stumbled back. Deciding she didn’t want him to lose his balance, Belle led him to the nearest table. It was a single small square table. She wasn’t worried about them being seen. No one really looked for books on the back shelves.

Rumple smiled into their kiss and instead of taking a seat at the table himself, he got Belle to hop onto its cold surface. He fitted himself between her thighs and did not move more than that. He slowly began to kiss her neck and Belle’s nails scraped against the back of his neck as she gasped for breath.

It wasn’t long before, Belle missed Rumple’s lips on hers and grabbed his hair to pull him back to her lips. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. She could feel him hardening where she wanted him most. Her body was practically begging for more contact. Preferably, the kind that was skin on skin.

Rumple chuckled at her want.

“No, little one,” he said softly.

“But,” Belle pleaded.

“I will not have our first time be on a table,” Rumple told her. “You know that.”

Belle whimpered. She did. They had that discussion last week when she was still living with him in his big salmon-colored house. She was on top the kitchen counter and they talked about it the week before while she was on top the kitchen table and a couple of days before that while they were on his sofa supposedly watching television and the day before that when they found themselves on the cot in the back room of his shop. Rumple wanted their first time to be on a bed, but they never seem to make it that far.

Belle whimpered again and rubbed herself against Rumple. He groaned.

“Lay back,” he said firmly, his voice husky with lust.

Belle listened. She felt Rumple’s lips on her neck as he began kissing down her body. He placed a kiss one nipple that was stiffened beneath the cloth of her white blouse and bra and then the other. He kissed down her stomach. She was so distracted by his kisses that he didn’t realize that his hands had found their way up her navy blue skirt. She only noticed when his fingers touched her through her panties. He stroked her there and Belle gasped. Rumple had never touched her there before. Sure, they had reached their completion together by the thrust of their hips but never had either of them dared to touch the other so privately.

Rumple’s long fingers slipped under her panties and touched her wetness and Belle sighed.

“When we finally join,” he said, a finger circling her opening. “It will be in my bed.”

Belle gasped as his words hit her ears. It was then she realized that it would not have mattered what he said just the way he said it and she would be on fire.

“I will show just how much I desire you,” Rumple said moving his fingers to hook into her panties. “I will show you how much I love you.”

He slid her plain white, lace panties from her and pocketed them. He then moved his hair out of his face before he leaned forward and kissed her sex.

Another gasped escaped Belle’s lips. She knew what he was planning. It was so intimate. She didn’t even bother to think that she was supposed to be mad at him right now. She didn’t think that they had barely started dating. All she could do was enjoy the new source of pleasure Rumple was showing her. All she could think about was how warm Rumple’s tongue was as his licked her. All she could focus on was the tears that formed in her eyes as his tongue found her clit. All she could feel was the heat spreading through her body as he pushed a finger into her and stroked her lovingly. She did not hear her gasps or his moans and she did not care that they were in the back of a very PUBLIC library. All she knew was the pleasure that was racing through her body and the amazing feeling when Rumple pushed her to bliss.

For what felt like a long while, Belle laid on the table, one of her hands laid dead on her breast, apparently she was massaging it in her passion. She never noticed. The other hand was in Rumple’s hair. Rumple was pressing small kisses on her thigh, a smug smile on his face. Belle could not speak, so she tugged on Rumple’s hair and he brought his lips to hers. It was odd tasting herself on him but she didn’t mind. They only pulled apart when they heard a noise. They straightened their clothing and Belle grabbed her panties from Rumple’s pocket. She slipped them on quickly and ran her fingers through her hair. She walked to the front of the library to see a woman standing at the door, just have opened it. Belle thanked the heavens that the woman probably did not hear what had been happening at the back of the library.

“Hello,” the woman said. “I was looking for something to read to my children.”

Belle then noticed the three children behind the woman. She looked at them. The children nor the woman looked embarrassed so they had just come in and hadn’t heard her and Rumple’s little tryst.

“Of course,” Belle said. She blushed as she heard Rumple’s cane tap on the floor as he made his way to the front. She turned to him to see he looked as pristine as ever. No evidence could be seen on him and Belle thought for a moment he used magic to look presentable. In the crook of his left arm was Lolita.

“I’ve found the book I was searching for,” he said calmly. “It appeared you were looking for it in the wrong section.”

Belle nodded.

“Right, Mr. Gold,” she said clearing her throat. “Are you ready to check out?”

“Yes,” he said.

He approached the circulation desk and placed the book on the counter.

“Hello, Mrs. Moore,” he said to the woman.

“Mr. Gold,” Mrs. Moore stuttered. Like most people in Storybrooke, she was afraid of Mr. Gold and ever since the town’s memories were restored, people were even more frightened knowing he was the Dark One.

Rumple checked out the book and Belle knew that if she wanted to finish reading it herself she would either have to wait for him to finish reading the book or go to him. They both knew that she wouldn’t wait. She loved reading books too much and it would bother her not to finish the book since she already started it.

“I will see you at Granny’s?” He asked before leaving.

“When I’m finished with Mrs. Moore,” Belle said.

They shared a smile and then he was gone. Belle couldn’t help but look forward to their lunch date.  
END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Felicity/Oliver


	5. Bleachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver have some fun behind the bleachers. No Island. High School fic.

Arrow  
Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
Summary: Felicity and Oliver have some fun behind the bleachers. No Island. High School fic.  
Chapter Five: Bleachers  
She wasn’t this type of girl. She wasn’t the type of girl who flirted with the hottest boy on campus. She wasn’t the girl who got wooed, that’s right wooed, into going with the said boy behind the school bleachers, during a football game no less. Felicity Megan Smoak was the girl that got straight A’s, didn’t go to parties, stayed home on the weekends watching Doctor Who or Star Trek or Star Wars, something all the popular kids thought was geeky.

Never in a million years did she ever think that Oliver Queen, one of the hottest guys in her school, would have her back against the chain linked fence surrounding the football field. Nope, not her. He was supposed to be supporting his cheerleader girlfriend, not making out with his math tutor. He was not supposed to have his large hands buried in her black hair or kissing her like she was the last girl on earth.

Felicity wasn’t entirely sure how they ended up making out in the first place. One moment he was talking her into going to the game with him and the next he was dragging her behind the bleachers.

“This is so wrong,” she groaned when they parted to breathe.

“No it’s not,” Oliver said. “This is just right.”

“But you have a girlfriend and she’s gorgeous,” Felicity began to babble. “She’s like perfect. Perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect body, not that I’ve been looking at her body, but she’s just perfect Laurel and I’m just me. Plain ole, smart Felicity.”

Oliver kept his hand buried in her hair as he guided her to look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

“You’re not plain Felicity,” he said. “You’re smart and beautiful. You’re kind and patient. You got me to understand math I should have known since the fifth grade. You’re great.”

“You’re just saying that,” Felicity said with a blush.

“No, I’m not,” Oliver said. “I’ve dated and been with a lot of girls Felicity and I mean a lot.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Felicity interrupted.

Oliver sighed.

“But none of those girls make me feel the way you make me feel Felicity,” he said. “You’re you and I can’t think of any girl more special than you. And besides, I love your dark hair with the dyed streaks of color. I love that you change the color of the streaks every other week. I love that you are the smartest girl in this school. I love that you don’t go out to parties and know all the trivia to any sci-fi movie out there. And most importantly, I love your lips.”

He began to kiss her again. This kiss wasn’t desperate or idled by lust. It was sweet and soft and full of promises.

“What about Laurel,” Felicity couldn’t resist asking when they parted again.

“I broke up with her three days ago,” Oliver said honestly.

“Oh,” Felicity said and her lips made that perfect little ‘o’ shape he adored.

“Yeah. I figured you wouldn’t go out with me if I didn’t.”

“You… You want to go out… with me,” Felicity stammered. “You mean like on a date?”

“Not like a date, a definite date and many more,” Oliver said.

“Um… ok,” Felicity said and this time she initiated their kiss.

The people in the stands cheered and if they closed their eyes, Oliver and Felicity could believe that all the noise was for them.  
END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Judy Hoffs/Tom Hanson


	6. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a case, Tom and Judy flirt. Season 2

21 Jump Street  
Judy Hoffs/Tom Hanson  
Summary: While on a case, Tom and Judy flirt. Season 2

Chapter Six: Teasing  
As soon as she turned off the water, Judy heard her telephone ringing. Quickly, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She dashed to her kitchen and picked up the phone.

“Hello,” she said a little out of breath. She heard a rustling sound of plastic as she placed the phone to her ear. She frowned as she remembered that she had not taken off her shower cap. She grabbed it off her head and tossed it in the sink.

“Hello,” she said again.

“Hi, Judy?” Tom answered. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Judy said relaxing. “I was just finishing my shower.”

“Oh, really,” Tommy said teasingly.

“Oh shut up,’ Judy said.

There was a chuckle.

“How are you?” Tom asked.

“I’m good,” Judy answered. She had just completed a particularly difficult case. There was sex, drugs, and rape. Just thinking about the teenaged slime balls made Judy’s skin crawl.

“I’m happy to hear it,” Tom said.

Silence fell between them.

“So, you just called to see if I’m okay?” Judy asked.

“Yes, no,” Tom said. He sounded nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Judy asked concerned.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Tom said. “I was just wondering if… I mean what are you doing this weekend?”

Judy bit back a burst of laughter.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” She asked with a bright smile.

“And if I am?” Tom challenged.

Judy smiled and blushed.

“I might have to say yes,” she said.

She heard Tom give a little laugh of her own.

“Saturday,” Tom said.

“Of course,” Judy said. She knew Hanson liked to go bowling on Friday. She was secretly relieved that she wouldn’t have to go bowling with him.

There was a long drawn out pause before Tom spoke again.

“So, you just got out of the shower?”

Judy smiled shyly.

“Yes, what of it?”

“So, that means you’re probably naked.”

Judy could hear the amusement and nerves in his voice.

“Just a towel,” she said deciding to give him a little something to think about.

She heard Tom whistle.

“I wish I could see,” Tom admitted.

“We haven’t even been out on our first date and you’re already picturing me in nothing but a towel?”

“Well, a man has to have something to look forward to.”

Judy laughed.

“What makes you think you’ll see me in a towel anytime soon?” Judy questioned.

“A man can dream, can’t he?”

Another laugh escapes Judy’s lips.

“What if I said I wanted to see you in nothing but a towel?”

“I’ll drive over to your apartment right now and happily use your shower.”

“So eager,” Judy commented.

“For you, hell yeah.”

Judy laughed again.

“I like that,” Tom said.

“What?” Judy asked.

“Hearing you laugh.”

Judy blushed. She shifted in her seat.

Another pause.

“I probably should let you go,” Tom said solemnly.

“Um… Ok,” Judy said. She didn’t want to hang up.

And another pause.

“I’ll see you at the Chapel tomorrow,” Tom said.

“Yeah,” Judy agreed. “I’m looking forward to Saturday.”

“Me too,” Tom said. “Goodnight, Jude.”

“Goodnight, Hanson.”

They hung up and Judy let out a longing sigh. She couldn’t help the happy feeling that spread through her. She really couldn’t wait for Saturday.  
END OF CH. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Ororo Munroe (Storm)/Logan (Wolverine)


	7. Build Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension between the Wolverine and Storm collide in an unexpected but pleasing way. First movie.

X-Men  
Ororo Munroe (Storm)/Logan (Wolverine)  
Summary: Tension between the Wolverine and Storm collide in an unexpected but pleasing way. First movie.

Chapter Seven: Build Up  
When they first met, Logan and Storm were indifferent towards each other. She thought he was too rude. He thought she was too uppity. He was in love with another woman. She was too righteous. They clashed but there were no hard feelings between them.

Before Logan left the mansion, they had taken some time to get to know each other. It wasn’t on purpose. Logan had found Storm in a clearing in the woods near the X-Mansion. Storm was sunbathing. She was naked. Her nakedness caught Logan off guard.

At first, Logan said nothing. He only watched. Storm didn’t seem to know he was there but when she sighed and rolled over to her stomach, she opened her eyes and stared right at the Wolverine. She didn’t look surprised, outraged, or offended. She looked as if being outdoors and naked was an everyday thing.

“Hello,” she said.

“Hi,” Logan said and made no more to get closer.

Silence followed.

“I am happy to see you are awake and well,” Storm said.

“Yeah,” Logan said. “What are you doing out here?”

“Sunbathing.”

“Do you always sunbathe in the buff in the fall?”

Storm chuckled.

“Because of my powers, I do not feel the difference in temperatures like most people,” she explained.

“And the nakedness?”

“Why does my nudity bother you?” Ororo asked with a raised brow.

Logan chuckled and shifted his weight.

“I don’t mind the view,” he said.

Ororo chuckled. She lowered her head to her folded arms. She looked totally relaxed.

Logan walked to her and reclined beside her. He tucked one arm behind his head. He stared up at the clear blue sky. He could understand that it was the perfect day for sunbathing. Well, it would have been perfect if it wasn’t on the chillier side of autumn.

Storm released a relaxing sigh. Logan’s eyes shifted to her. He had never seen the woman so at ease. For a little longer than a moment, he realized how beautiful Storm truly was just a beautiful woman whose friend who outshined her.

They remained in the clearing until the sun began to set.

Logan left and time passed. Jean was often in his thoughts but Storm was in his dreams. At first, he was disturbed by the dreams then, as they kept occurring, he accepted them. Logan figured that he was just attracted to Storm.

When he returned to the X-Mansion, he saw Strom before he saw Jean. He watched Storm as she bounced down the stairs in the entrance hall. Her white hair was shorter than the last time he saw her. She wore a warm smile as she welcomed him back.

Logan felt a warmth in his chest at the happy greeting. He hadn’t had time to wonder about the rush of feeling for Storm. His eyes were only for Jean.

Soon, they were separated. Jean and Storm were off in search of a mutant. Scott and the Professor went to visit Magneto. Logan was left behind to watch over the students. It was a good thing he was there because the school was attacked. Some students were taken but if Logan wasn’t there so many more could have been kidnapped.

Logan ended up with Bobby Drake, Marie, and Pyro. They ended up getting in trouble before Jean and Storm came to the rescue. Their safety was short-lived as they were taken down in midflight only to be saved by Magneto.

During their camp, Logan was alone with Storm again. It was after Mystique tried to seduce him. Storm was stargazing.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Logan asked coming to stand next to her.

“I have a lot on my mind,” Storm answered.

Logan said nothing. Instead, he lit a cigar, unconsciously he made sure the smoke went away from them.

“Do you hate them?” Storm asked after a moment.

“Who?”

“The humans, non-mutants?”

Logan paused to think.

“No,” he answered. “People are people. Mutant or not. There are shitheads and there aren’t. What you born as doesn’t change that. Men always find a people to hate. Blacks, Jews, gays, mutants. The group changes, people don’t.”

Storm kept quiet.

“Don’t hate them all for the actions of some,” Logan said.

Another moment passes before Storm turned to stare at Logan’s profile. She placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“You’re a good man, Logan,” she said. Logan scoffed.

“No, I mean it,” Storm said. “When the cards are down you do the right thing.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Logan said. He took a puff of his cigar.

“I am.”

Logan turned to look at Storm. Her eyes admired him and he felt a tug on his heart. He always had a weakness in women. He never really considered Storm one of his women before tonight. Jean, Rogue, a woman ten years back named Savannah, but not Storm. In that moment, the weather manipulator became his and she would forever be under his protection.

The next day, Jean, Storm, Magneto, Mystique, and Nightcrawler rescued the Professor, Cyclops, and the students. They lost Jean and their lives were never the same.

After Jean’s death, Logan stayed at the school. He was surprisingly very supportive. He helped Xavier and Storm pick up the pieces while Scott fell apart. He took on more responsibilities and even taught a few classes. He and Storm became closer and quickly became friends.

There were nights they held each other. No other physical contact. When they embraced, they were able to hold back the tears that threatened to spill whenever thoughts of Jean haunted them. Together they were strong because when they embraced they allowed themselves to be weak.

It was during a particularly rough night for Storm, the anniversary of when she first met Jean that Logan found himself falling in love with Storm. Then, Jean was alive.

Scott was dead and Jean was alive. Then, the Professor was dead and Jean was another woman. She looked like Jean and she smelled like Jean but she was a different person. She was darker, easy to manipulate, and very angry.

Logan tried his best to save her but in the end, he had to kill her to save everyone else.

After, Logan was a broken man. He went away for a couple of months before coming home to the mansion.

Storm was stressed. She had to handle the school and the mansion. She had a little help from Hank McCoy but she was basically on her own. Xavier had left most of his estate to her.

She was relieved when Logan came home. At first, they pretended everything was normal. But slowly the weight of everyone they lost hovered over their heads.

One night, during the offseason, they found themselves drinking alone in Storm’s office. They sat on the sofa. They had a bottle of whiskey between them. Storm was far more drunk than Logan.

“I miss them,” Storm said. Her African accent slipped into place.

“So, you’ve said,” Logan said. “Ten times.”

“Sorry,” Storm said as she leaned heavily on his side. Logan allowed her to press into him. He found her warmth comforting. He wrapped his arm around her. Storm’s head rolled to his shoulder. Logan could feel her warm breath on his neck.

“We’re gonna be alright,” Logan said taking a swig from the whiskey bottle.

“I know,” Storm said. “It’s just hard without them.”

“Yeah.”

Logan’s head fell back onto the back of the sofa. That’s when he felt Storm’s lips press against his neck.

“Did you just kiss me?” He asked without moving.

Storm didn’t say a thing. She kissed him again.

Logan raised his eyebrow. Storm continued to kiss him. In another moment, Logan moved away to stare down at her. Still, no words came from her. She moved in close and kissed his lips. It didn’t take long before Logan returned the kiss.

They kissed slowly. Logan moved his hand to cup Storm’s face. Storm clutched at his shirt.

They continued to kiss as Logan began to lie down. Storm laid across him. Logan’s hand found her ass. Storm moved he legs to straddle him. Logan’s lips moved down to kiss and suck on Storm’s neck. Storm’s grip on his shoulders tightened.

After a while, Storm rose to sit up. Logan went to follow her but she pressed him down. He watched her as she began to unbutton and remove her shirt. Logan was a bit disappointed that she was wearing a bra. He quickly forgot all about his disappointment when Storm pressed her body against his again. The started kissing again.

Logan’s fingers dipped into the waist of Storm’s trousers. Storm clawed at Logan’s shirt and they pulled apart. Logan removed his shirt. Storm removed the rest of her clothes. When Logan saw her naked, he grabbed her and pulled her close. One of his hands massaged her breast, the other held the small of her back. He moved Storm to sit on the sofa. He crawled between her legs and dove in. 

Storm gasped and burrowed her hands into his hair. As Logan pleasured her, a storm brewed outside. When Logan looked up at her, her eyes had become white. Logan smiled proudly. He thrust two fingers into her. He watched her face as he fingered her. Her eyes were still glazed over. Her mouth opened slightly as she moaned and gasped. Logan moved slowly. His thumb circled her clit. Storm’s hips began to move. When her eyes closed, Logan leaned over and took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked.

Storm’s became rigid. She pressed her lips together and hummed as she climaxed.

When Storm had finished, Logan finished undressing. He then moved Storm so she was reclined on the sofa. She allowed him to maneuver her body. She watched him with half-closed lids.

Logan climbed on top of Storm. He kissed her again before he took his cock in hand and pressed into her entrance. Storm purred as he pushed in and clutched him tightly once he was fully seated inside her.

For a couple of minutes, Logan did not move as he allowed Storm to adjust to his size. Storm’s demeanor was no longer relaxed as she laid beneath him. Her eyes were wide and awake as she stared up at him.

A whispered gasp escaped her lips as Logan pulled out and pushed forward sharply. One, twice, until he was moving in earnest. Storm’s hips moving to meet his.

They moved and thrust as their pleasure built and built. They never closed or moved their eyes, only stared passionately. The only sounds were their flesh meeting, Logan’s pants, and Storm’s gasps.

They made love for what felt like an eternity but what really was mere moments. When hey climaxed, it was like the universe burst into flames around them. Every nerve in their bodies came alive. They kept staring.

When it was all over, they remained naked on the sofa. They had moved so that Logan was on the bottom. Storm’s head was pillowed on his chest. Her leg was draped across his. The storm outside had settled and the remaining drops dripped.

“Why?” Logan asked after a while.

“I wanted to,” Storm said honestly. “I’ve wanted to for a long time now.”

“How long?”

“Since before Liberty Island.”

Logan chuckled.

“And you?” Storm asked.

“Wanted you since the dam,” Logan answered. “Loved you for a few months.”

Logan heard her shocked gasp.

“Don’t be surprised,” he chuckled.

Storm blushed.

“I think I could love you,” she said after a while.

“Good, cause I’m not going anywhere.”  
END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen


	8. Parking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have fun in Oliver's car. No Island. Teenagers.

Arrow  
Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have fun in Oliver's car. No Island. Teenagers. 

Chapter Eight: Parking  
“Oh God,” Felicity gasped as her date, Oliver Queen began to suck what felt like the world’s largest hickey onto her neck. One of his hands cupped the side of her neck. The other held her just shy of her left boob.

They had just been out on their third date. A fact Felicity couldn’t believe. She was the brainy girl while he was the playboy jock. All odds were against them, except fate and the school had decided to put them together. Oliver needed a math tutor and Felicity was chosen. She quickly learned that he needed a tutor for every subject and an hour tutoring session twice a week became two hours session every day of the week.

By the end of the first two months, they became friends. Another two months they became more. It took a final break up from his long-time girlfriend, Laurel Lance and Oliver asked Felicity to dinner. The following week, a second date and another date, two weeks after the second date. Now they were in his car, making out.

Oliver’s hand moved up to cup Felicity’s breast. His thumb brushed across her nipple and she moaned. He pinched her and Felicity’s head fell back, hitting the window a little too hard.

Oliver stopped.

“Are you ok?” he asked concerned.

“Yeah,” Felicity said nodding. “Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

Oliver smiled. He dove back in but instead of returning to her neck, he pressed his lips to hers. They both moaned as Oliver continued to play with her breast.

Felicity buried her hand into Oliver’s floppy hair. Oliver’s hand the one that wasn’t preoccupied with her boob, wrapped around her back and pulled Felicity to him. They stopped kissing and touching long enough for Oliver to push his seat back as far as it would go and for Felicity to climb onto his lap. Oliver groaned and Felicity moaned as she settled over him Oliver’s cock pressed against Felicity’s pussy. Oliver’s hands cupped and played with Felicity’s breasts. Felicity’s hips moved and Oliver thrust.

Felicity’s head fell back and Oliver’s lips pressed into her neck. He found a particular sweet spot and Felicity pressed harder. Their hips moved faster and faster until Felicity let out a passionate cry and Oliver released a lustful groan.

“Wow,” Felicity sighed as she slumped on top of Oliver.

“Yeah,” Oliver said.

They were both grinning like idiots.

“If that’s anything what sex will be like, I can’t wait for the real thing,” Felicity said without thinking and Oliver laughed.  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver


End file.
